Assasin
by Konoha seiryuu-sama
Summary: Kami hidup dalam kegelapan, tapi kami melayani cahaya Kami adalah... "Assasin"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Disclaimer : bukan punyaku :3

Start

.

.

.

Menurutmu apa itu hidup?

Apa itu anugrah dari yang maha kuasa?

Sebuah anugrah yang diberikan pada manusia?

.

.

.

Menurutmu apa itu kematian?

Apa itu anugrah dari yang maha kuasa?

Sebuah anugrah yang diberikan pada manusia?

.

.

.

Untuk apa Yang Maha Kuasa memberi manusia kehidupan hanya untuk menghasilkan kematian pada akhirnya?

.

.

.

Tapi, kami berbeda

.

.

.

Kami adalah manusia pilihan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Kami tak takut mati.

.

.

.

Tak takut untuk membunuh.

.

.

.

Kami adalah utusannya...

.

.

.Kami adalah **Assasin**...

note : sekian untuk chapter pertama dari kisah " **Assasin** "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Light in the darkness

Disclaimer : udah kubilang bukan punyaku :3

Start

.

.

.

Di salah salah satu kota terbesar didi Jepang, Tokyo terdapat sebuah rumor tentang para assasin. Menurut rumor para Assasin hidup di sana, bahkan memiliki markas besar di ibukota Jepang itu. Kata orang-orang jika kau meninggalkan pesan di taman kota dan menulis nama seseorang, maka orang itu akan mati terbunuh ke-esokkan harinya dengan syarat orang itu telah melakukan kejahatan yang besar. Sayangnya, markas mereka selalu gagal untuk ditemukan oleh para polisi, CIA, maupun FBI. Mereka salalu bergerak dalam kegelapan, mengincar korbannya, dan menyelesaikan tugasnya secara sempurna. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah...mereka kawan atau lawan?

.

.

.

.

Apa salahku ya Tuhan, mengapa di pagi hari ini aku mendapat kesialan beruntun?

Pertama, Ramen instant yang kubuat tadi pagi untuk sarapan tumpah dan hanya menyisakan wadahnya.

Kedua, aku lupa membawa PR yang sudah susah payah kukerjakan dari pukul 6 sore hingga 12 malam, pada akhirnya aku dihukum juga oleh Iruka-sensei dengan menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas sambil bernyanyi lagu kokoro no tomo yang tentunya membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian dan tentu saja aku malu setengah mati.

Dan yang ketiga...

"Kenapa kau melamun Naruto-kun" ucap Rock Lee si pemilik semangat masa muda warisan guru olahraga kami Gai-sensei. Ia selalu memakai baju hijau ketat ketika tidak di sekolah. Yang membuat aku bingung adalah apa Lee tak pernah kepanasan dengan baju seperti itu? Oke itu tidak penting.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun sedang PMS." Sahut Shimura Sai si pemilik mulut sampah sambil tersenyum palsu. Ia tidak tahu sopan santun ketika menilai seseorang, dan juga salah satu dari 3 pangeran sekolah bersama si Teme dan Si rambut panjang berkilau Hyuuga Neji. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa orang tuanya membiarkan anaknya berkata kotor seperti itu. Oke itu juga tidak penting.

"Hn" terdengar gumaman dari mulut si Teme alias Uchiha Sasuke sambil memberikan pandangan menghina. si pemilik sifat-sifat Uchiha yang menyebalkan warisan ayahnya. Kenapa ia todak bisa seperti Itachi-ni atau bibi MikotoMikoto yang baik hati dan lembut kepada sekua orang. Yang itu juga tidak penting.

Yang paling penting dan melanjutkan kesialan ketigaku adalah... Mengapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan mereka! Sebagai informasi, kami mendapat tugas dari Anko-sensei untuk mencari sejarah yang ada di Jepang dan membagi kelompok masing-masing 4 orang, lalu mengumpulkan tugasnya BESOK! Oleh karena itu, aku dan mereka berkumpul di RUMAHKU dengan alasan karena orangtuaku sedang pergi dan Naruko-nee sedang menginap di rumah temannya maka rumahku kosong dan bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang.

Masalahnya... tugas itu sudah selesai dari jam 3, TAPI KENAPA MEREKA MASIH DI SINI!? Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore kenapa mereka tidak pulang!?

"Kami malas pulang, sekalian kami ingin menginap di sini." ucap Sai dan Lee, Sedangkan Sasuke masih asik bermain dengan hape-nya.

Karena itu dengan terpaksa aku meminta ijin pada orangtuaku dan sekaligus memberitahu pada masing-masing orangtua mereka. Aku berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang melarang, tapi sayangnya..."Boleh kok Naru-chan tolong jaga mereka ya." Ya orang tua mereka mengijinkan begituoun orang tua ku.

Ya sudahlah moga saja mereka tidak membuat keributan ato membuka kotak rahasiaku.

Kenapa orangtua mereka mengijinkan? oh tentu saja karena kami ber 4 sebenarnya sudah dekat sejak kecil, khusunya aku dan si Teme masing-masing orangtua kami sudah berteman sejak lama.

Walaupun begitu kami punya rahasia kecil...

"Naruto ada telepon dari Tsunade-sama!" teriak Teme sambil melemparkan Hapeku. Aku menangkapanya

"Ada apa Baa-chan?" jawabku. terdengar geraman dari seberang telepon

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, HAH. Jangan memanggilku Baa-chan!" jerit Tsunade Baa-chan dari seberang sana. Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar suaranya yang seram bahakan Sadako saja kalah.

"Santai saja Baa-chan jangan marah seperti itu." ucapku mencoba menenangkan Baa-chan.

"Ah, sudahlah kau memang sudah kepala batu." Kudengar suara Baa-chan yang pasrah.

" Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Rock Lee. Kami punya tugas baru untuk kalian." Suara Baa-chan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegas.

"Dengar baik-baik tugas kalian adalah untuk membunuh salah satu konglomerat kaya, bernama Gato. Menurut informan kita, ia menculik anak-anak dan wanita di sebuah desa kecil di sekitar Tokyo. Kami mendapat permintaan ini dari seorang laki-laki dari desa itu. Beri Gato pelajaran dan habisi sampah itu." ucap Tsunade dengan tegas. Kami berpandangan dan menjawab secara bersamaan "Baik Tsunade-sama!"

Kami adalah... **Assasin**

TBC

 **Note : jika masih ada yang suka pasti kulanjutkan, tapi kalo ga ada ya udah sampe sini aja. Pokoknya akan kulanjutkan jika minimal mendapat 5 review. Akhir kata See you next Time!**


End file.
